Segmentum Tempestus
The Segmentum Tempestus is the region of Imperial space to the galactic south of the Segmentum Solar. The Imperial Navy's fleet headquarters in the Segmentum is the world of Bakka. Notable Regions *'Garon Nebula' - This nebula is located in the southern region of the Segmentum Tempestus within the largely unexplored tract of wilderness space called the Veiled Region by Imperial astrocartographers. This nebula encompasses the Hell Stars, and was the site of the ill-fated Garon Nebula Crusade of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter. *'Hell Stars' - This group of star systems resides in the Garon Nebula. *'Ophidium Gulf' - This region lies to the galactic south of the Segmentum Tempestus. Notable Sectors *'Amerikon Sector' - The Imperial Battleship Merciless Death disappeared in this sector. *'Coptis Sector' - The planet Karis Cephalon, an Imperial world and the site of an astrological convergence lies in the Coptis Sector. The mutant slave labor trade in this sector was broken up by the Inquisitor Tyrus. "The Angel," an ancient weapon from the Dark Age of Technology, was hidden within the catacombs under the Amethyst Palace, the heart of Karis Cephalon's capital city, which is centered around the pre-Imperial construct known as the Needle of Sennamis (a possible psychic amplifier). The sector was resettled by the Imperium during the Great Crusade in the early 31st Millennium. The sector lies 5,300 light years from Terra. *'Donorian Sector' - This sector is home to several alien races, including the K'Nib and the Clawed Fiend. The Donorian Sector may also lie partly in the Segmentum Solar. *'Loki Sector' - The planet of Rynn's World, an Agri-world that is also the homeworld of the Crimson Fists Chapter of Space Marines, lies in the Loki Sector. The Loki Sector has been the site of an ongoing Imperial war against the Orks of the Empire of Charadon. The greatest of their number was the Ork Warlord Snagrod the Arch-Arsonist, who led the Greenskin conquest of Rynn's World and is still at large in the sector. *'Orpheus Sector' - The Cardinal World of Sanctus Prima lies in the Orpheus Sector. The world's Cardinal urged the pursuit of a "War of Faith" against all xenos in the Orpheus Sector after a number of Dark Eldar raids on worlds in the sector. The Biel-Tan Craftworld in the area hoped to prevent the conflict which they feared would spread into an Imperial war against all aliens by fighting the Dark Eldar and preventing further raids on Imperial territory, but the Dark Eldar broke through Biel-Tan's defences and attacked the Imperial forces, precipitating the conflict. *'Spartus Sector' - The planet Jericho III had its capital city destroyed by a Dark Eldar raid that resulted in the deaths of over 20,000 inhabitants and the hideous enslavement of countless others. The Dark Eldar next raided the Forge World of Stratix's polar arsenal, and stole experimental Imperial military hardware. The planet Vistro in the sector was the destination of an Imperial convoy that was also attacked by the Dark Eldar, who stole strategic ores from the Imperial freighters before destroying several of them outright. Notable Systems *'Barnardi Prime System' - This star system, and those surrounding it, were home to the Narnardi Conflict, which involved the infamous Chaos Battleship Merciless Death. *'Khreak System' - This system is home to a keep of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter. Notable Worlds *'Bakka' - The primary Imperial Navy fleet base for the mighty Battlefleet Tempestus which co-ordinates all naval forces in the Segmentum and despatches starships where needed. *'Banelund XI' - Imperial colony world that was attacked by Dark Eldar raiders, slaying all 1,200 colonists. Site of an Eldar Warp Gate artefact. *'Chamos' - The world lies 10 light years from Tallarn. A rebellion led by Duke Mormant in the 35th Millenium occurred on Chamos. *'Danubis' - A Dead World. Visited by the Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator vessel Lux Imperator, which disappeared and was later found in the Polonis Nebula bereft of its crew. Danubis is now recognised as a possible Necron Tomb World. *'Drachus' - On this Hive World, Von Castellan swindled Guilders. *'Epsion Octarius' - Catachan Jungle Fighters and Konrar Imperial Guard Regiments fought on this Ork-controlled world. Its mangrove swamps are home to savage Crotalids and its mineral rich regions are home to ferro-beasts. The center ring of planets was lost to the predations of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. *'Gryphonne IV' - This was a Forge World and the home of the Titan Legio Gryphonicus. This forge world was recently lost to the attack of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. *'Kiavahr' - A Forge World near orbiting moon of Deliverance, homeworld of the Raven Guard Space Marine Chapter. *'Kurzon's Fall '- Kurzon's Fall is an Imperial Jungle World. Dark Eldar attacks upon its settlements prompted the Cardinal of the neighboring Cardinal World of Sanctus Prima to call for a War of Faith against all aliens in the Orpheus Sector. *'Luther Macintyre IX' - This arid Death World is notable for being the home of several deadly species of fauna, including Ambulls, Crawlers, Sunworms, and Micah Dragons. This world may also be a possible Necron Tomb World. *'Ophelia IV' - This world is one of the oldest of the Cardinal Worlds, second in sanctity only to Terra itself. This Cardinal World was an alternate home to the Ecclesiarchy prior to the Age of Apostasy. The rich Convent Prioris of the Adepta Sororitas is located here. *'Ophelia VII' - This densely populated world became the home of the Ecclesiarchy under the Ecclesiarch Benedin IV in 200.M35, and is home to the Convent Prioris of the Adepta Sororitas' Order of Our Martyred Lady. It is also the home to the Schola Progenium Seminaries where the Eccleisarchy priests and Sororitas Sisters who run the Imperium's orphanages are trained. *'Posul' - This Feral World is shrouded in perpetual darkness and is the Chapter homeworld of the Mortifactors Space Marine Chapter. *'Pranagar' - Chapter homeworld of the Sky Sentinels Space Marine Chapter. *'Raas Bisor' - This is an Imperial Guard Foundry World. *'Rynn's World' - Rynn's World is an Imperial Agri-World that is also the homeworld of the Crimson Fists Space Marines Chapter. It and the Rynnstar System of which it is a part were both named for the Imperial Reclamator Saldano Malverro Rynn who first led Imperial colonists to the system, reclaimed Rynnsworld for Mankind and settled it as another Imperial Agri-World. The planet is sparsely populated, mountainous, and devoted to intensive agriculture. Due to its distance from other Imperial worlds and its proximity to Ork-controlled space, it is somewhat isolated from the rest of Imperium, with the closest neighbouring human planet being Badlanding. The Crimson Fists' Fortress-Monastery Arx Tyrannus has stood on Rynn's World for over a thousand years since their great Battle-Barge Rutilus Tyrannus was dismantled to build it after the Crimson Fists were granted Rynn's World as their fief and ceased being a Fleet-based Chapter in 740.M40. Though serving as the Chapter's homeworld, Rynn's World is not owned as a Chapter fief by the Crimson Fists, and has its own Planetary Governor. Before a devastating invasion by Orks, the planet was protected by a formidable missile defence system, designed to deter invaders and a relatively skilled Planetary Defence Force called the Rynnsguard. Unfortunately, Rynn's World is not so far from the Ork Empire of Charadon. As the Ork empire grew, Rynn's World began to present a tempting target to Charadon's ruler, Snagrod the Arch-Arsonist. The planet was finally invaded in 989.M41 by Charadonian Orks under the orders of Snagrod. In a freak accident, the Crimson Fists' fortress-monastery was destroyed in the initial invasion by one of the Chapter's own defence missiles that went rogue and the Chapter was all but wiped out. Without the protection of the Crimson Fists, the humans of Rynn's World were quickly slain, and their settlements, with the exception of New Rynn City, the planet's capital, were completely overrun. Rynn's World was eventually liberated by the Imperium, although it took years of fighting to reconquer the worlds in Loki Sector under Ork domination. *'Targis VIII' - This Hive World is locked in perpetual night and lies on the fringes of the Halo Stars in the galactic south. A large WAAAGH! of several Ork Warlords were defeated here by the Astartes of the Raven Guard. Notable Shadow Captain Kayvaan Shrike first rose to prominence for his actions during this Imperial campaign. *'Tarsis Ultra' - This planet was assaulted by the Tyranids, but the Ultramarines, assisted by Captain Brannon of the Deathwatch, fought them off. *'Solstice' - This world is notable for the victory of the inspirational Imperial missionary Uriah Jacobus over a cult of Genestealers. Jacobus was notable for converting a number of worlds in a remote area of the galaxy. He earned a reputation for facing the worst odds and still emerging victorious. *'Tallarn' - This Desert World which circles two orange suns was fertile until it was virus-bombed by the Iron Warriors during the Horus Heresy, but is now covered with sulpherous sand, with its inhabitants living in domed cities or underground caverns. At the Ka'an Salient during the Iron Warriors' invasion, 50,000 tanks clashed in largest tank battle on record in Imperial history. Tall vapor-trap towers rise over the settlements. Human discovery of the Warp Gate known as the Cursus of Alganar brought on an Eldar attack before the Warp Gate could be opened to a Chaos horde. The humans of Tallarn and the Eldar united against the common foe and resealed the Cursus, locking away its daemonic protectors. The Imperial Guard's Desert Raiders regiments fought the forces of Slaanesh at the site of the Cursus as did the Titans of the Legio Mortis. *'Tethrock Quay' - Imperial Naval Outpost. There are reliable reports of increasing Necron activity in this region of the Segmentum. *'Volistad' - Volistad is a human-settled world that was first colonised by the Imperium in 979.M35. However, the history of Volistad at this point is unknown. Warp Storms isolated the planet while still in its sociological infancy, and it was left to develop on its own for the next 3,500 Terran years. Volistad was only re-discovered by the Imperium in 437.M39. Ork Worlds *'Jurn' *'V'run' Other Places of Interest *'Biel-Tan Craftworld' - This notable Eldar Craftworld is located in this Segmentum. It is most famous for its participation in the battles against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. Sources *''Caves of Ice: A Ciaphas Cain Novel'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Ed) *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (3rd Ed) *''Codex Imperialis'' *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Ed, 2nd Codex) *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Ed, 1st Codex) *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Ed) *''Codex: Sisters of Battle'' (2nd Ed) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Ed) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Ed) *''Codex: Tyranids'' (4th Ed) *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (5th Ed), pp. 116, 129 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (4th Ed) *''White Dwarf'' 139 (US), "Space Fleet: Rules Expansion", pp. 8-36 *''White Dwarf'' 140 (US), "Space Fleet: Additional Background, Rules, Data Cards & Counters", pp. 46-75 *''White Dwarf'' 185 (US), "Tallarn Desert Raiders: Imperial Guard", pp. 41-44 *''White Dwarf'' 276 (UK), "Index Astartes: Raven Guard" Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Segmentum